Arcadia - The Singles Box Set
Arcadia - The Singles Box Set is an unofficial Arcadia remastered limited edition collection, released in Finland by the DD Fan Club on the 4 August 2008. About the box set The limited edition box set contains 6 digitally remastered Arcadia CD singles. The collection includes the So Red the Rose non-album track of "Say The Word", written specially for the ''Playing For Keeps'' movie soundtrack. The set also features "Election Day" (Cryptic Mix) which is also know as the "Fact and Story Mix", plus bonus tracks of "The Flame" (Extended US Remix) and ''The Plum Interview'' that are not listed on the artwork. The CDs are presented in a red velvet box nicknamed 'so red the velvet' after Arcadia's album. The discs are presented in the original single sleeve artwork, and includes an 8-page fold-out picture booklet of lyrics plus biography. Track listing PRDC 29768 2 "Election Day" #"Election Day" (Concensus Mix) - 8:35 #"Election Day" (Single Version) - 4:31 #"She's Moody And Grey, She's Mean And She's Restless" - 4:29 #"Election Day" (Cryptic Cut No Voice Mix) - 8:30 #"Election Day" (Cryptic Mix) - 9:07 PRDC 29769 2 "The Promise" #"The Promise" (7" Mix) - 4:48 #"Rose Arcana" (Extended) - 5:33 #"The Promise" (Extended Remix) - 7:07 PRDC 29770 2 "Goodbye Is Forever" #"Goodbye Is Forever" (Extended Mix) - 6:48 #"Goodbye Is Forever" (Single Mix) - 4:12 #"Goodbye Is Forever" (Dub Mix) - 5:18 #"Missing" (3:40) PRDC 29771 2 "The Flame" #"The Flame" (Remix) - 4:09 #"Flame Game" (Yo Homeboy Mix) - 2:50 #"The Flame" (Extended Remix) - 7:18 #"Election Day" (Early Rough Mix) - 9:05 #"The Flame" (Extended US Remix) - 7:13 PRDC 29772 2 "Say The Word" #"Say The Word" (Single Version) - 4:32 #"Say The Word" (Instrumental) - 4:34 #"Say The Word" (Album Version) - 5:11 #"Say The Word" (Extended Remix) - 6:34 #"Say The Word" (Extended Instrumental) - 5:38 PRDC 29773 2 "El Diablo" #"El Diablo" - 6:17 #The Open Interview Part 1 - 0:44 #The Open Interview Part 2 - 0:33 #The Open Interview Part 3 - 0:31 #The Open Interview Part 4 - 1:29 #The Open Interview Part 5 - 0:33 #The Open Interview Part 6 - 2:21 #The Open Interview Part 7 - 0:23 #The Open Interview Part 8 - 0:45 #The Open Interview Part 9 - 0:34 #The Open Interview Part 10 - 1:04 #The Open Interview Part 11 - 1:21 #The Open Interview Part 12 - 1:07 #The Open Interview Part 13 - 0:54 #The Open Interview Part 14 - 0:45 #The Open Interview Part 15 - 0:40 #The Plum Interview Personnel Arcadia are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *Roger Taylor - Drums With: *David Gilmour - Guitar *Carlos Alomar - Guitar *Herbie Hancock - Piano *Sting - Vocals ("The Promise") *Grace Jones *Mark Egan - Bass *The Pat Metheny Group ("El Diablo" and "Lady Ice") *David Van Tieghem - Percussion Category:Arcadia songs Category:Singles by related bands Category:Box sets Category:DD Fan Club